fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Isis Vasco
|image = |kanji = |romanji = |race = Human |birthday = |age = Mid-Twenties (Assumed) |gender = Female |height = | weight = | eyes = Purple | hair = Midnight Black | blood type =O | unusual features = |affiliation = Laughing Hand |occupation = Dark Mage |team = |partner = |base of operations =Laughing Hand Headquarters |relatives = Natsuki Miyazaki (Estranged) |martial status = Single |magic = |alias = Witch of Memories Gravity Princess }} }} , formerly known as Isis Miyazaki, was a calm and softspoken who formerly served on the as a high-ranking Division Commander before mysteriously disappearing off the face of after the alongside several individuals such as Wizard Saint Candidate Dante Vespucci and acclaimed Magic Researcher Avon Balboa. According to many of her associates, Isis was well on the road to join the if not for her disappearance. During her time on the Magic World, Isis was widely known as the Witch of Memories and Gravity Princess respectively. She was survived by her sister, Natsuki Miyazaki, whom she regularly served as a Mentor and Mother Figure to. Sometime after the destruction of the famous Legal Guild Orion's Belt, Isis was revealed to be alive, but now under the banner of the Dark Guild Laughing Hand. By proxy of association, Isis was declared to be a Dark Mage, an accusation she neither accepted or denied. Isis served as one of the supportig antagonists of Fairy Tail: Journey and Retribution alongside her Dark Guild, Laughing Hand, searching all of Earth Land to find and extract the whereabouts of the sealed Mirror of Desire from Delilah Gardner for her Master, Dante Vespucci. Appearance Isis appeared to be an average-sized slim woman seemingly in her middle-to-late twenties. She had long midnight black hair that went well past her shoulders, adorned with a golden feather clip on the right side. Isis had deep purple eyes that was further accented by rosy pink eyeliner above her eyelashes. Her black Laughing Hand stamp was located behind her left shoulder, possibly as a means to hide her affiliations from unwanted eyes. Personality Isis regularly appeared to a calm and stoic individual. However, at times when she was caught in a place well beyond her comfort zone, Isis revealed that she can be quite cruel and apathetic to the situation. As a result, she was willing to use Magic Spells she normally would consider to be cheap and ungraceful. Those in the Laughing Hand Guild such as Red Cortes, Avon Balboa, and Francis Andros, had regularly commented that when her eyes focused and her soft spoken voice got noticeably louder, Isis became particularly unnerving to those unfortunate to be around her. History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Great Magical Power: Keen Intellect: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Speed and Agility: Gravity Magic (重力の魔法 Jūryoku no Mahō): *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' Memory-Make (記憶造形, メモリー メイク, Memorī Meiku): An Ancient Spell Caster-type Molding Magic, Memory-Make granted the wielder the ability to manipulate all aspects of a memory to their advantage. *' ': *'Memory-Make: Repulsor Barrier': : A Caster-type spell, Memory-Make: Repulsor Barrier was activated by bringing both of Isis's palms together in an outward motion. This motion, in turn, erected an immensely powerful barrier around her, presumably protecting Isis from all forms of harm. The activation was almost instantaneous and was strong enough to absorb a Familiar Spirit's attack and cause it to dissipate and return to the it's Spirit World without so much of an effort. Repulsor Barrier could also be used to absorb Spells and redirect them to the caster. *'Memory-Make: Ancient Tendrils of the Forest': Regularly described as a Binding-type spell, Memory-Make: Ancient Tendrils of the Forest allowed Isis to summon animated roots of an Ancient Forest through four Magical Seals. The location of the Seals were randomized, but Isis could manipulate it to be anywhere at her own discretion. The Roots were deceptively fast, able to catch an opponent completely unaware and subdue for the duration of the spell. This was largely achieved by binding their arms, legs, and chest. *'Memory-Make: Demonic Black Breath': *'Memory-Make: Demonic Sacrifice': By all accounts, Demonic Sacrifice was a Forbidden Spell that was supposed to be stricken off the face of Earth Land for its controversial and dentriment effects it placed on the user. How Isis managed to procure the spell remained unknown, but many feared she had found an Dark Ancient Grimoire, thought to had been lost during The Inquisition. By sacrificing a portion of her soul and all of her available Eternano to a summoned Demon, Isis was able to assume the appearance and abilities of the Creature. Isis primarily appeared as a large masculine Demon encased in purple hellfire. :*' ': While under the power of Demonic Sacrifice, Isis was able to utilize a Demonic variant of Purple Flare. It was primarily referred to as Purple Hellfire. *'Memory-Make: Soul Manipulation': (Actually, this Spell is currently under consideration and should not be taken seriously....yet.) :*'Memory-Make: Soul Split': :*'Memory-Make: Soul Absorption': Other Magic : Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Notes Trivia *Out of all the Members of Laughing Hand, appeared to be the least frightening and most approachable. However, she is potentially one of the most dangerous, only surpassed by Dante Vespucci, Red Cortes, and Panama. Purportedly, Isis was on par to Red Cortes. * was originally only a Magician. However, before the Tower of Heaven Incident, she also learned how to use from Dante Vespucci prior to his encounter with the Mirror of Desire. As a result, Isis continued the legacy of Dante's Gravity Magic. * was originally named Isis Miyazaki. But once she appeared with Laughing Hand, she dropped her surname in favor of Vasco. It's unknown why, but it was probably to hide her identity from her younger sister, Natsuki Miyazaki. *Many often claimed that was the Older Version of Natsuki Miyazaki and vice-versa. Behind the Scenes *Following the naming conventions and themes undertaken by Another Poetic Spartan, was named after Famous Individuals and/or Puns. In this case, was taken from two individual: Isis and Vasco Núñez de Balboa. Coincidentally, shares the same naming scheme with one of her Guild Mates - Avon Balboa. :*Isis is an Ancient Goddess found in Egyptian Religious Beliefs. She is regularly worshipped as the Goddess of the Motherhood, Fertility and Magic. :*Vasco Núñez de Balboa was a Spanish explorer, governor, and conquistador. He is best known for having crossed the Isthmus of Panama to the Pacific Ocean in 1513, becoming the first European to lead an expedition to have seen or reached the Pacific from the New World. Gallery File:Isiss.jpg File:Isis2.jpg File:Isis3.jpg File:Isis4.jpg References Literature References Documented References